beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Gemios T125SF
Cloud Gemios T125SF (also known as Torch Gemios T125SF) is a Balance-type Beyblade released in Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades. Face Bolt: Gemios The Face depicts the Gemini, the third astrological sign in the zodiac. The face itself depicts 2 spirits (flame and ice). It looks a bit like Ying and Yang. The face is manufactured with the Pre-HWS design printed on, and a new, more colorful version can be added with one of the 2 Gemios Face Stickers in the Hybrid Wheel Reshuffle Set Attack and Balance Type. This version is on a violet background, with the motif in a white shade, with the numbers 1 and 2 on each spirit. Energy Ring: Gemios *'Weight:' 2.2 grams Gemios follows the same aesthetic principles as the Gemios Metal Wheel, and Killer, with a similar two-winged design. It is the lightest Clear Wheel available, however, it can be used in Stamina combos with a heavier Track too. It is in a translucent pink colour. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Cloud/Torch *'Weight: '''26.8 grams Cloud is based off the 4-layer Aries Fusion Wheel. Cloud is designed to "fit in" with the Energy Ring, Aries. It has three shorter heads and three long walls between the heads. Due to Cloud being light, combined with its poor contact points and recoil, make it thoroughly outclassed and should never be used competitively. Cloud is one of the lightest wheels, if not, the lightest. Takara Tomy renamed Torch into Cloud in Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades. It could be used for Stamina, but this is not recommended. '''Attack: 1 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2' Spin Track: Tornado 125 (T125) *'Weight:' 1.84 grams Tornado 125 has four wing protrusions spaced apart widely in a tornado-like manner. It is designed to work in a similar manner to Down Force 145, however, the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to Defense 125, and as a height, it is generally outclassed by Change Height 120. It is cloudy white in color. Performance Tip: Semi Flat (SF) *'Weight:' 1 gram This tip is Semi-Flat. It provides a semi-aggressive movement pattern. SF exhibits increased Defense over the Sharp and Defense Bottoms due to the increased friction and rounded edges. The downside is that Stamina is decreased and causes the Beyblade to move around more, exposing it to an Attack type. The trade-off in stamina for stability makes it inferior to SD and WD in terms of Stamina. Semi-Flat tip is usually used in Balance type Beyblades as it combines equal aspects of Attack, Defense and Stamina. Its in translucent pink in color. Attack: 3 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 Overall Cloud Gemios T125SF has horrible attack, defense, but decent stamina when not customized. Cloud/Torch is too light for anything, so Gemios should only be used with a heavy Spin Track and T125 is simply too light. SF is an outclassed Performance Tip. Trivia *Despite Looks, Cloud is not a good choice for competitive play due to its light weight, possibly being the lightest Metal Fusion wheel. *It is the lightest beyblade in Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades. Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Random Booster Beyblades